villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The King (Disney)
The King is a minor antagonist of the 2017 Disney live-action film Beauty and the Beast based on the acclaimed 1991 animated classic. He is the late father of the Prince (who was transformed into the Beast) who use to rule an unnamed French kingdom. He was portrayed by Henry Garrett. Role According to Mrs. Potts (the head of the castle's kitchen), the King was known to rule his kingdom through an iron fist with his dear wife (the Queen) and young son (the Prince) by his side. Unlike the Queen (who is kind-hearted and caring to her son), the King is very arrogant and cruel in nature. Even after the Queen died of unknown causes when the Prince was a young boy, the King took the opportunity to harden his son's heart through abuse to make him a selfish ruler like himself. The King's horrible treatment is what caused the Prince to develop an arrogant and selfish personality towards his own subjects during his young adult years. Eventually, the King died to unknown causes, but not before he passes on the throne to the Prince to carry on his legacy. It wasn't until one winter night during a debutante ball, a visiting enchantress places a spell on the Prince as punishment for denying her any shelter, transforming him into the Beast and the castle servants into household objects. After erasing the memory of the castle from the townsfolk, the Enchantress tells the Beast that he can break the spell by learning to love another and earn her love in return before the enchanted rose's last petal falls, otherwise his monstrous form will remain and that the servants will become permanent antiques, much to their horror. Becuase of this event, the Beast felt extremely ashamed of his monstrous form and despises his deceased father for causing his pain; even tearing up a family portrait of himself and his father in retaliation (though the portrait of his mother remains intact as the Beast still loves her). Eventually, in the end, the King's treatment became undone when a young bookworm named Belle reached out to the Beast's heart and helped him unleash his inner humanity before giving out her love to him. This effectively breaks the spell and turns the Beast and his servants back to normal, much to their delight. Trivia *The King's personality reflects to that of Gaston Legume (the main antagonist of the film). *The King is responsible for the events of the film, as his abusive treatment towards the Beast is a clear explanation why the Beast became so selfish and arrogant that sets off the film's plot in the first place. Category:Tyrants Category:Spouses Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Inconclusive Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Flashback villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the past Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Elitist Category:Hero's Lover Category:Aristocrats Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Torturer